Modular lighting fixtures presently are known wherein a number of similar fixtures may be provided and installed end-to-end. These structures typically are hard-wired to each other and to a source of electrical current, which is a time-consuming process often requiring the services of a licensed electrician. Mated electrical connectors have been proposed for electrically bridging adjacent lighting units without the need for wired connections between the units. It remains an objective, however, to provide an electrical connection device that allows a plurality of fixtures to be electrically connected each to the next in an end-to-end arrangement in a maximally safe, economical, convenient and reliable manner. The device should be simple enough so that it can be installed and connected by relatively unskilled persons at the site. The device should also be simple in design to facilitate manufacturing and promote its interchangeability among fixtures presently on the market.